1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a rear structure of a saddle riding type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A rear structure of a saddle riding type vehicle is known wherein a left direction indicator and a right direction indicator surrounded by a reinforcing member are arranged on the sides of a seat on which an occupant is to be seated. See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 2854594.
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 3 of Japanese Patent No. 2854594, a reinforcing member (13) (number in parentheses denotes a reference numeral described in Japanese Patent No. 2854594, and the same applies in the following) fixed to a vehicle body frame (2) is disposed between a seat (10) and a vehicle body cover (12), and a direction indicator (16) is disposed in a space between the reinforcing member (13) and the vehicle body cover (12).
The reinforcing member (13) (hereinafter referred to as a “grab rail”) forming the rear portion of the vehicle in Japanese Patent No. 2854594 does not have a portion for covering the lower portion of the direction indicator (16). The direction indicator (16) therefore needs to be provided with a separate case body for surrounding the periphery of the direction indicator (16).
There is a desire for a rear structure of a saddle riding type vehicle wherein the structure of the case body for surrounding the direction indicator can be omitted.